icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24774793-20160324231022
Jennette just put this up on Facebook. Seems to be doing alot of self relfection in Toronto. Talks about a switch flipping in 2015. Hey guys!Lately I’ve felt really compelled to write to you guys about positivity, but I guess I felt like I was waiting for the “perfect” moment or something. Truth is, the perfect moment is when we decide it’s the perfect moment, and I decided the perfect moment is now. Now before I lose you...I’ve always considered myself a pretty positive person. Maybe not the most bubbly or giddy, but I tend to be cheerful, conversational, and personable.Well, I had a bout where I wasn’t feeling positive at all. In fact, I was feeling quite negative and I didn’t even know it. I was “plugging along”, trying to “stay positive”, but deep down I just wasn’t. (Another thing I consider myself is self-aware, so it was strange to be in a whirl of negative energy and not even be able to put my finger on it!)Sometime last year, I felt a switch happen from negative to positive. Not a drastic, major, overnight shift, but a hopeful little switch - a switch that I recognized I had the power to turn on whenever I wanted to.Now I’m not trying to be hokey here. I know there’s a lot of messaging flying around about being positive, staying positive, feeling positive, etc etc! If you’ve ever read something like that and felt like chucking your laptop across the room, I can say I’ve been there. I would see a positive meme and feel like it was contrived, or forced, or even annoying. I’d be like, ‘yeah right, it’s not all daisies and rainbows guys.’ (side note: I am a big fan of daisies and rainbows...)But that shift that I felt happen to me, and what I truly hope can happen to you, is this:{the recognition that sometimes the ACTION of positivity precedes the FEELING of positivity.}Sure, you might not FEEL positive. You might FEEL like a bag of bricks. You might FEEL bad, or sad, or even awful. But if you put some of your energy, any little amount of energy that you can muster, into positivity, I promise you it WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE. You will slowly but surely start to see yourself flourish and your life grow into the one you’ve always imagined it could be.I can personally attest to the fact that positivity worked for me. Since that turn last year, I’ve felt the best I’ve ever felt. Sure, I still have my ups and downs, but overall, I feel more purpose, excitement, and vigor for life than I have before. I feel like a kid again! And you can too!I hope this note gives you a little bit of inspiration, encouragement, and motivation. You have the power to create yourself and build your life. You have the CHOICE to turn to positivity and reach your highest potential. I hope you make that choice with conviction. Be strong and work hard!Love,Jennette